Revenge is sweet
by Gaybacon
Summary: This is a Hidan x Kakuzu story its lemony... and funny? There's a sequel to it called "The next morning". Now onto the summary: Hidan wants to take revenge on Kakuzu, he has all day to do so but what will he do? (I know it's a bad and cheesy summary but just go and read it and find out if its good ok?) NSFW! A really cute surprise awaits inside...


**== Author Notes ==**

My first story and it's a Yaoi XD

Well hope you guys have fun reading this; take out your reading glasses (or contacts) because it's a long story \\(^-^)/

I really like this pairing and I wanted to share it with everyone!

I don't own the characters in this story (although I do own the story! Can you believe I came up with something?)They belong to the great and powerful Masashi Kishimoto (because if I did there would be Yaoi in the series and the hot Akatsuki members would still be alive *tear, tear*)

Anyways let me think what you thought about it. Constructive criticisms are appreciated and please refrain from making mean comments (if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it and like my friend "salad ass" says "you see that sass grab it and put it in your pocket." XD)

Rated M for language and lemony content this is boy x boy don't like don't read (but you wouldn't be here if you didn't right?) (:3) now imma do like banana and split catch ya later after u finish reading bye! ENJOY!

(Forgive my awkward phrasing and transitioning, this is my first work)

Revenge is sweet

 **= Explanation=**

Hidan was nobody's uke especially not Kakuzu's; Kakuzu was going to pay for what he did to Hidan. (Meaning fucking him yesterday….or was it just really early in the morning?) Hidan was taking advantage of the situation – which was that Kakuzu was currently sleeping off his hangover, since he had drunk heavily the night before. Hidan was going to make Kakuzu pay…..

Hidan had to go through some trouble to get the handcuffs but it didn't matter because they were necessary for his plan. He was going to handcuff Kakuzu to the bed so he couldn't do anything about what he was going to do to him. Things were going to get good….

Hidan was really stupid but when he really wanted something, he would get it. It always turned out how he wanted.

 **Hidan's list of vengeance (Stupid name, I know, but its ok):**

 **Get handcuffs *check***

 **Empty out the base (no witnesses)*check***

 **Kakuzu asleep *check***

 **Prepare vengeance equipment (dirty things *cough, cough *)*check***

 **Secure Kakuzu to the bed *check***

 ** _=End of explanation=_**

 **= Normal P.O.V. =**

After Hidan had handcuffed Kakuzu to the bed he was ready to continue with his revenge. All he needed now was to wake the brunette, and what a sweeter way to wake up your victim than by taking the pillow from underneath their head and continuously smacking them in the face with it, while saying those beautiful words they want to hear….?

"WAKE UP BITCH!" Hidan had completed the first part of his plan so he didn't need Kakuzu to stay asleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE A HANGOVER!?" Kakuzu barked at Hidan, he was pissed.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" There was a slight pause before Hidan continued as he pretended to give a few seconds to Kakuzu and allow him to answer his rhetorical question, "NO! Anyway, I'm going to make you pay for what you did yesterday. I'm nobody's fucking toy, especially not yours." In the inside Hidan was doing a little victory dance in anticipation of what was going to happen. He was especially pleased with himself as he saw that everything was falling into place in accord with his plan.

"Alright I'm done with your shit. I'm going to beat you up and then go to sleep." Kakuzu was annoyed and wanted to get back to sleeping off his hangover. He was trying to get up from the bed when he noticed that all of the sudden his arms wouldn't move, they were above his head. When he looked up he was finally able to see that there were handcuffs confining his arms to the top of his bed.

"What's going on?" Kakuzu was genuinely confused.

Since he wasn't fully awake yet, he hadn't processed what Hidan had said. When he looked up at Hidan he saw the albino giving him a knowing smirk and his eyes had this mischievous sparkle to them.

"You're not so tough now huh Kuzu~…" Oh Hidan was going to have fun with Kakuzu…

 **= Kakuzu's P.O.V. =**

 _Kakuzu was having a dream where he was in a world made out of anything that had value. He was inside his house – which was made out of solid gold with diamonds and rubies incrusted into the walls._

 _The brunette was sitting on his couch – which unsurprisingly was covered with silk – while he drank a very expensive wine happily counting all his billions of dollars._

 _In this world he didn't belong to the Akatsuki organization and all the annoying people in his life were his servants. The outside of his house was made out of valuable materials like gold, silver, diamond, silk, etc. It was beautiful and perfect_

 _He had all the food he could want; and of course he could eat all he wanted and not gain a pound (who would have known Kakuzu was such a fatty?)._

 _After he had finished counting all his billions of dollars, for the fourth time that morning – he really loved his money – Kakuzu decided that he would take a shower._

 _He went up his silver stairs while stripping out of his silk clothes and entered his luxurious bathroom._

 _He stepped into the large emerald bathtub which was filled with hot steamy water and petals of roses plus many the bubbles. (He would have bathed in money but seeing that money couldn't make him clean he refrained from such an activity because, well, it didn't make sense)._

 _When he was done he rung a little bell – the ones used to call servants._

 _Through the door came Hidan holding a red silk towel. Kakuzu didn't want a red silk towel but a green one instead. He wouldn't let it anywhere near its body unless it was the color of money._

 _Out of thin air appeared a rolled up newspaper in his hand – it was his dream so why not. With it he smacked Hidan in the head and asked for a green one. He crossed his arms expectantly waiting for his idiot servant to correct his mistake._

 _When he saw Hidan didn't move he smacked him again and repeated the order but this time Hidan threw the towel to the floor and slapped him while he yelled 'WAKE UP BITCH!'_

When this happened the brunette was snapped out of his dream – or nightmare at this point. Kakuzu was being hit repeatedly by a pillow on the face by his idiotic albino roommate.

The miser awoke angrily; he was having a wonderful dream – well everything was wonderful except the part were Hidan decided to smack him and yell obscenities… but that's beside the point right?

Kakuzu was trying to sleep off the horrible hangover he gained from all the drinking he had done the previous night. Meanwhile that moron had decided it was a good idea to wake him up in such a terrible manner.

He wouldn't have minded to be woken up for some breakfast or just being woken up in a regular manner but nooooo… Hidan just had to wake up with a pillow to the face accompanied by screaming obscenities.

Just great (you see the sarcasm? Kakuzu was not a happy camper). When he woke up his arms ached.

'Oh man my hangover must be pretty bad if even my arms ache…..' Kakuzu had gotten distracted but when he came back to earth and remembered the current situation he was in he did the most logical thing anyone in his position would do, which was to scream at Hidan for being stupid.

"WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE A HANGOVER!?" barked Kakuzu enraged at the albino. Meanwhile the retard was just standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" There was a pause but Kakuzu was sure he wouldn't be given a chance to answer the albino's question, not that he would've answered it in the first place, "NO! Anyways I'm going to make you pay for what you did yesterday. I'm nobody's fucking toy especially not yours." Sneered the albino looking self assured.

After hearing those words leave the albinos mouth, Kakuzu was ready to beat the shit out of him and go back to finishing his dream and forgetting about the pulsating headache he had from the hangover. He didn't have time for his roommate's idiocies.

"Alright I'm done with your shit. I'm going to beat you up and then go back to sleep." Kakuzu was trying to get up but something was seriously wrong, his arms wouldn't move and for some strange reason they were above his head, unlike next to his sides like he usually kept them when he slept.

Not only that, they were together and he couldn't separate them. He was starting to panic slightly, before he could be consumed by the panic he gathered courage and looked up hoping that nothing horrible had happened the night before that might have been caused by his drinking. He was slightly relieved to see that he still had all his limbs but then he was flabbergasted when he noticed what was holding his hands together were a pair of handcuffs.

"What's going on?" Kakuzu was utterly confused and slightly irritated; he was used to being on top of everything going on around him but now he was left in the dark feeling slightly vulnerable. Not knowing what was going on was what was bothering him and only serving to irritate him further.

When he looked up at Hidan he saw the albino giving him a knowing smirk and his eyes had this mischievous glint in them.

Now Kakuzu really wanted to hurt him, this was quickly turning into a shitty morning…

"You're not so tough now huh Kuzu~." As those words spoken in a sickly sweet tone left Hidan's lips Kakuzu realized what was going on and he suddenly became more worried than angry.

"Where's everyone?" Kakuzu asked out of concern.

 **= Back to Normal P.O.V. =**

"Well they all wanted to go to the fucking movies and me being the great friend I am I decided to keep you company, we're all fucking alone in the base." As the words poured out of Hidan's mouth a smirk grew on his face and Kakuzu looked oh so deliciously pissed that it made Hidan proud of himself for coming up with this plan, but his plan was far from being accomplished.

"Well, um, would you care to explain to me why I'm handcuffed to my own bed?" Kakuzu's eyebrow was twitching and he was clenching his jaw so hard that it was making his headache worse; he could swear steam was coming out of his own ears.

Hidan could feel the death glare he was receiving from Kakuzu boring a hole through his forehead and as if that wasn't enough the tone he used made it pretty clear that he was getting death threat from the brunette. He was really glad that he hadn't woken up the brunette before restraining him; things could've gotten really ugly rather quickly for him otherwise.

Hidan shuddered as could just feel his head being severed from his body. That wasn't a feeling he would want to experience again. But even with that in mind he didn't hold his tongue and decided to tease the restrained brunette.

"Oh, well I thought **_I_** could have some fun since were alone." Hidan made sure to add emphasis into the word "I" as to give Kakuzu a bigger hint of what was going on.

Hidan's eyes changed, they had a dangerous glint in them. The shade of his iris darkened a shade of magenta, his smirk now more devious than before.

"What was that supposed to mean." Kakuzu injected as much venom as possible into his words.

He seemed unaffected by Hidan's words and that lightly annoyed Hidan. Now even more than before the brunette wanted to hurt the albino. The angrier Kakuzu got the more exited Hidan got about wanting to see how things would turn out.

"Oh you'll find out as we go~." Hidan licked his lips as he looked Kakuzu up and down.

He had planned out all the things he was going to do to Kakuzu. The members of the Akatsuki were going to be gone all day and wouldn't return before it was night they which meant Hidan had all day available to do anything he wanted to Kakuzu.

First things first, Hidan was going to make Kakuzu come undone and make him act like the little bitch he was. Hidan was going to take things slow using every moment to make the day as pleasant as possible for himself.

Hidan was glad that Kakuzu had slept in his pajamas; the brunette didn't wear anything but his boxers when he slept. He ha quite a view at the moment and since the man was only clad in a pair of boxers it would be incredibly easy to undress him.

 **= Kakuzu's P.O.V. =**

"Oh you'll find out as we go~." When those words came out of Hidan's mouth a little red flag went up in Kakuzu's mind.

'Oh hell no, Hidan better not try anything or I'm going to hurt him. I will cut off his head and won't reattach it for a month.'

Meanwhile Kakuzu was distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the smirk in Hidan's face or the predatory look in his magenta eyes.

Since he hadn't noticed the change in Hidan's expression he also missed Hidan moving towards him. Kakuzu was lost in his own thoughts without bothering with what was going on around him. He was eventually snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a finger going up and down teasingly near his navel, it was obvious what was going on and Kakuzu wanted it to stop at once.

"Hey what are you doing?!" snarled Kakuzu enraged, "Stop it and get these handcuffs off of me and leave before I set myself free and remove your head from your body." He threatened the brunette as he pulled on the handcuffs trying to somehow remove them without breaking the bedframe.

Kakuzu was pissed and Hidan was taking things too far. He meant what he had said; he was going to make Hidan pay once he had gotten free if he didn't release him at once. Apparently his words didn't mean shit to Hidan because neither his posture nor expression thought he had the upper hand; his magenta eyes said it all – he wasn't planning on setting Kakuzu free anytime soon.

"Well aren't you a smart one Kuzu~."Apparently Kakuzu's words hadn't gotten through to Hidan because he hadn't stopped his teasing or calling him that stupid nickname, "Why do you think I have the handcuffs on you sweetie~?"Hidan was being cruel.

Kakuzu didn't like where this was going. Hidan was acting passive aggressive with a sweet smile plastered on his face that was fooling no one.

'Now he's going to die.' This time for sure Kakuzu was going to remove Hidan's head. Hidan's smile quickly morphed into a smirk as he spoke.

"It's to keep you where I want you~." Hidan had a delicious smirk on his face and oh how Kakuzu wanted to wipe it off his face…

 **= Normal P.O.V. =**

Hidan repeated his movements but decided to take it further to see how long Kakuzu could maintain his façade. Hidan moved his hand up further until he reached a little meat nub and he started teasing it with his index finger and thumb. While he did he enjoyed watching Kakuzu squirm under his touch, it was amazing what two fingers could do to him.

'Wow… And he's supposed to be one of the fucking strongest Akatsuki members, I'm not going to stop bringing this shit up for as long as I can.' Hidan chuckled lightly at the thought.

Hidan was grinning enjoying his thought while continuing his ministrations. Now that the little nub was as erect as it could be Hidan moved onto the next one until the same thing happened. Hidan decided that this wasn't enough shame for Kakuzu, he was going to mark him. That way everyone would know what he did to him.

Hidan started by putting the little nub in his mouth and sucking, licking, and occasionally nipping it. The same was done to the other and he started licking from his chest to his neck, leaving a burning sensation on Kakuzu's skin. He licked his way up his neck and whispered in a husky tone into Kakuzu's ear.

"I'm going to mark you and everyone will know you were my bitch." After he finished his sentence he proceeded to nip at Kakuzu's ear, feeling Kakuzu shudder under him. The way he was clenching his jaw making him look even more appetizing.

At the moment Kakuzu was feeling conflicted; on one hand he was turned on by Hidan's husky tone and his dominance but on the other he hated that it was _Hidan_ who was making him feel that way and he hated himself for not fighting back against Hidan.

Hidan was biting and sucking on Kakuzu's neck and every choked moan he was receiving from Kakuzu was proof that he was doing a good job and his plan was going well.

Hidan took his time marking Kakuzu sucking and nipping until bruises blossomed from his attention to the brunette's skin. After being satisfied with the mark he had done he would admire it for a second them sooth it with a lick and move on to create another one, until Hidan was finally satisfied with his work. The stitched up brunette's neck and chest were covered with the bruises he had received from the albino.

Hidan looked up and saw Kakuzu's face, the stitched up man's eyes were glazed with lust, and they had desire written all over them.

Kakuzu's pupils were large and there was a ring of a dark shade of emerald surrounding them. That was all the evidence that Hidan needed to prove that he had succeeded; but then he remembered he was there to enjoy himself too. He decided to use his "vengeance equipment" to make Kakuzu suffer. Hidan started by grabbing Kakuzu's boxers and sliding them off.

He was glad that the lust had clouded Kakuzu's thoughts because he was acting submissive, and that way it was easy to slide on the cock ring on him. It wasn't until after Hidan had done so that Kakuzu noticed.

"Take that off me right now." Kakuzu knew what those were used for and he didn't want that, he wanted nothing to do with it. Kakuzu would have ripped the thing off himself in an instant if it wasn't for his hands being tied up.

"What makes you think I'll listen?" the smirking continued, Hidan was really enjoying the power he held over Kakuzu.

"Please, just take it off." Kakuzu really didn't want it, he knew what it would do to him and that was something he wouldn't go through.

"Damn we're just getting started and you're already begging like a bitch." That last comment from Hidan got Kakuzu's blood boiling and he wasn't going to hold his tongue, he was done being nice.

"If you don't take this thing off right now I'm going to get revenge and it's going to hurt." The murderous glint in Kakuzu's eyes showed he was very serious but Hidan didn't care, he was having too much fun plus he was safe as long as the handcuffs were on.

"Aw you're such a good girl you do care about me; knowing I'm a masochist you want it to be good for me too." And so the teasing and name-calling continued; maybe he was enjoying this too much? Nah you can never tease someone enough *creepy grin*.

Hidan decided he would continue having fun and since Kakuzu's dick was already exposed he would make it come to life. He started to rub it by sliding a finger from the base to the tip. Kakuzu didn't want to admit it but he was extremely turned on by the subtle ministrations, he couldn't help as his body gave into Hidan's ministrations. Giving in little by little as his cock hardened and his mind drifted into bliss. Hidan decided to take it to next level and grabbed Kakuzu's length and took it in his mouth and started sucking and swirling his tongue around the head, sometimes dipping his tongue into the slit while continuing to take more of it into his mouth.

Hidan had taken it all in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down speeding up and slowing down with a torturous pace that he was sure was driving Kakuzu crazy. All the while fully knowing Kakuzu would have come if he hadn't had the ring on. When Hidan felt Kakuzu's dick twitch he smirked, he knew Kakuzu desperately wanted to come. But then nothing happened. Everything was going just like Hidan had planned. Next Hidan pulled off Kakuzu's manhood with a lewd "pop" and grinned.

"Well looks like the ring worked." Hidan flashed a wide grin at Kakuzu proud of himself. Meanwhile Kakuzu was pissed and in pain.

"Take it off bitch it hurts!" so much for trying to sound intelligent at this point, to think he would find himself using vulgar language.

Sure Kakuzu was used to having to deal with pain, he was a ninja after all and it was part of his job, but this, this wasn't a major pain. It was dull and uncomfortable, extremely irritating. It was _really_ uncomfortable and annoying, he was so close to the edge but unbearably denied.

"I know that's how it works." Hidan enjoyed making his smart-ass remark hoping it would piss off Kakuzu. He had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and as if Kakuzu was making a retarded statement, "It stops you from coming," Kakuzu really wanted to punch him, what a sadistic asshole. It was a horrible torturous feeling and he wanted it to end as soon as possible.

"Now on for the next toy….. Beads!"

Once the word "beads" came out of Hidan's mouth Kakuzu paled. Hidan found this very amusing.

Hidan grabbed a little bag and pulled out the beads, there were four beads ranging in different sizes; the first one being the smallest and the fourth the biggest. Hidan waved the shiny blue beads in front of Kakuzu, enjoying the face he was making.

"Oh fuck no, get that shit away from me!" Kakuzu was pissed. This man was really sick in the head, if he wanted to kill him from a heart attack he was getting really close, there was no way in hell he would let Hidan use that on him. First Hidan was torturing him with the ring and now this?

There was no way those beads were going near him. Hidan had a smirk on his face but in the inside he was dying in laughter because of the tone that Kakuzu had used and the face he was making was the best he had seen so far. He was eager to continue.

"It's ok I'll be gentle." The smirk Hidan had on his face was frightening even if the tone he used seemed sincere and playful.

Hidan grabbed the lube from another bag and poured a handful onto his hand and proceeded to fully coat the first ball, with the remaining lube he covered Kakuzu's entrance.

Subsequently the game begun…

The ring of muscles put some resistance due to this being the first time being intruded but alas the first bead was pushed in.

Hidan loved the sight of Kakuzu squirming and how his face and tan skin were flushed. He started twisting the little string on the ball so the ball would massage and stretch out the brunette's entrance. When Hidan saw Kakuzu visibly relax and thought he was stretched enough he started pushing the second bead inside, with the change in size Kakuzu felt uncomfortable.

The slight sting Kakuzu was feeling was annoying but somehow it was starting to feel good because the way Hidan was moving the beads inside of him. Like Hidan had said he was being gentle with Kakuzu. When he saw Kakuzu had relaxed once more, he pushed another bead inside of him. This one stung more and it felt worse than before, once again he could withstand the pain because he was constantly being injured in battle but it was a different kind of pain that was just incredibly annoying.

Hidan could see the embarrassment in Kakuzu's face and he had been in that situation before – well not exactly – but he knew how awkward Kakuzu was feeling so to distract him from the pain Hidan started rubbing soothing circles on Kakuzu's hipbone and kissing him.

After a while he stopped kissing him and rubbing the circles and started stimulating his member hoping it would be a better distraction for Kakuzu. It looked like his distraction was working because Kakuzu was letting quiet moans escape his throat. Once Hidan decided Kakuzu was prepped enough he removed the beads and proceeded to grab the next toy, a purple vibrator. Once the beads were removed Kakuzu felt relief, he had thought that it was over; but then he realized Hidan had picked up a purple vibrator and freaked out.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Kakuzu knew exactly what was going to happen but his already wounded pride got to him. He had given into the beads because he knew that if he struggled against them it was going to be painful but he wasn't going to let him think that he was enjoying this.

"What does it look like I'm doing dipshit?" Hidan was annoyed; he had expected Kakuzu to have already given in and to stop resisting.

"Oh no sir you won't do such thing! That's enough shit up my ass for the rest of my life!"( **A.N.: I know he sounded a little too formal but meh** ) spat Kakuzu at Hidan, he was not going to take this kind of crap from Hidan; he had had enough of this.

"Nope I think this will be more fun if I don't stop when were just getting started."

Was all Hidan said and then released a somber chuckle that sent chills up Kakuzu's spine. Hidan was one sadistic bitch and that smirk that was always present on his face never ceased to impress Kakuzu.

Hidan saw Kakuzu swallow spit and knew that he had successfully shut Kakuzu up. Without any further comments he lubed up the vibrator and placed the tip at Kakuzu's entrance and slowly pushed it in continuously until it was fully inside. Kakuzu visibly shuddered from the intrusion.

Hidan waited until Kakuzu was adjusted to the intrusion and then started thrusting the "little" toy in and out of Kakuzu while angling each thrust. Kakuzu didn't know what was supposed to feel so good about having something up his ass until the toy graced a spot inside him that he didn't know existed.

"AH!" Kakuzu didn't know what had just happened as a scream had ripped his way out of his throat; he hadn't even agreed to its release or even wanted to let it out, but it came out nonetheless.

A wave of electricity ran through all his body and a burning sensation hit his brain. That feeling rocked his body and for that instant nothing made sense, his body wasn't responding at all, he only paid attention to was the feeling he had just experienced.

"Nice looks like I found it."

Hidan was being cocky as always and now that he knew where Kakuzu's prostate was he was determined to make Kakuzu come undone. His plan was going better that he though. His usual smirk was replaced by an evil one and his eyes had darkened a shade of magenta and held an amused sparkle in them.

"What the fuck was that?!"Was all Kakuzu was able to say after the burning sensation had subsided and his brain was working.

Kakuzu was surprised that he was able to form words even if he was breathless. The only thing in Kakuzu's mind was the thought of that feeling he had just received. Hidan was amused about how after that event Kakuzu had quickly changed his behavior towards what he was doing to him.

"Looks like I found you're prostate." whispered Hidan in a husky tone. He knew that Kakuzu had just had a taste of what he had in mind of making him feel. "There's more where that came from…" that was the last comment before Hidan hit Kakuzu's prostate and turned on the vibrator at the first level.

When this happened Kakuzu lost it, his body was sent over the edge. His mind was clouded as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. It was an amazing feeling for Kakuzu, his body felt like it was on fire and as if electricity was flowing through his veins; he had never felt this good. Hidan was enjoying the sight before him; Kakuzu was a mess.

His cheeks were flushed along with the tips of his ears. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip moving his head from left to right. Hidan wanting to see all the faces his roommate could make turned the speed up a notch and soon Kakuzu was squirming. Hidan loved sight before him, it was fantastic, Kakuzu was moaning uncontrollably; Hidan liked seeing Kakuzu so vulnerable and flustered, it was a privilege to see him acting in such manner. Hidan had lost it.

He was desperate and eager to see what would happen so he turned the toy up all the way, when he did, shit hit the fan.

Kakuzu had completely come undone, he was a moaning mess. Kakuzu was squirming on the bed screaming out obscenities with his head thrown back in ecstasy with tears forming on the sides of his eyes and his whole body was flushed. Kakuzu loved and hated the feeling he was taking over his body; it was torture and he loved every second of it. His erection became painful because he couldn't come, the pressure burned; he desperately wanted to come but once again the ring was stopping him from doing so.

All this time from watching Kakuzu squirm made Hidan incredibly turned on; he wanted his needs to be fulfilled. His cock was throbbing painfully in its confinements and Hidan needed to relieve some pressure. He wanted to ravish the brunette, badly. Hidan turned off the toy and removed it from Kakuzu's body.

Hidan was done with clothes, they were only getting in his way and it was maddening. He took off his shoes and socks; in one fluent motion he stripped out of his pants and boxers.

Now that Hidan had gotten rid of his clothes he opted for standing in front of Kakuzu stark naked with yet again a sly grin slapped on his face.

Kakuzu had never realized how hot Hidan really was. Hidan had a perfect eight pack and his body was really toned, he had scars that only served to make him look more attractive; and holy shit his dick was huge!

Kakuzu gawked in awe at the man before him. He really wanted to get his hands on those thick muscled thighs. Whiled those thoughts were running rampant through his mind Kakuzu failed to notice that Hidan was standing next to him with his dick incredibly close to his face.

The two words that came out of Hidan's moth left Kakuzu flabbergasted.

"Suck it."

Hidan's voice was somber and his face was serious. The way he said it made chills run down Kakuzu's spine, the albino acted as if it was the most normal thing ever. If Kakuzu had been thinking straight he would have told him to fuck off but he wasn't thinking straight' he was past the point of no return so he didn't give a shit anymore, he was already acting passive so he went for it.

Kakuzu took the tip of Hidan's dick in his mouth and started sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head, trying to mimic the movements Hidan had done to him before but only a bit clumsily – he couldn't use his hands. Hidan was getting annoyed at how inexperienced Kakuzu was; it was nearing the worst blowjob he had ever received – nearing because Kakuzu hadn't bit him yet.

"Take it all and if you don't do it right you're going to choke; I won't go easy on you." Annoyance laced Hidan's voice and his eyes showed he was being dead serious.

Kakuzu tried to comply but at the moment this was proving very difficult seeing that Hidan was fucking huge and he had never given head before; he couldn't do it properly. Hidan had stated he wasn't going to go easy on him and he was being serious. He showed no mercy to Kakuzu.

"I warned you, now choke bitch."

Hidan shoved his dick down Kakuzu's throat and Kakuzu actually choked. Kakuzu's face was flushed and his mouth was so full he couldn't keep the saliva in his mouth, he was drooling all over his own stitched chest; but he wouldn't give up, he was going to take it like a bitch.

Kakuzu was surprised at himself, he was actually starting to enjoy having his face being fucked senseless. His throat felt raw from being abused by Hidan's cock and his eyes were tearing up but he wouldn't give up. After a few minutes Hidan released his load and Kakuzu felt the gooey and slimy sensation of the fluid flow down his throat. It tasted salty and sour; it wasn't a pleasant flavor but he didn't hate it either. Kakuzu's saliva mixed with Hidan's cum, his mouth was so full that the mixture started flowing down the sides of his mouth, and dripped from his chin.

"Swallow all of it."

Hidan was smirking; even though he was spent, he was still hard. Now that he had relived the pressure on his dick he was going to fuck Kakuzu senselessly until he could no longer scream. Hidan heard something fall from inside Kakuzu's closet but quickly dismissed it as it was nothing, he was more focused on what was in front of him; the sexy stitched up brunette. Hidan was going to make him his and now the time was here; this ha been nice and all but he was done with the foreplay. Kakuzu swallowed and Hidan smirked again knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ready~?" Hidan was smirking as he had been doing all night.

"Please just do it I can't wait anymore." Kakuzu just wanted to get it over with it had been enough torture for a day. Hidan liked this submissive side of Kakuzu.

"You may want this now but it's going to hurt in the morning." Hidan held a warning tone as he spoke. "You aren't going to be able to walk in the morning fuck-face but don't worry meanwhile this happens, you're going to love it~." Hidan whispered in a velvety yet somber tone after releasing a low chuckle.

Hidan was eyeing Kakuzu like he was a piece of meat.

"I'm going to pound you into the bed and you're going to be begging for more; you won't be able to close your mouth from all the screams but when you do scream, call out my name." The way Hidan was smirking made Kakuzu slightly scared, if he didn't know Hidan was looking directly at him and they weren't in that situation, the next logical assumption was that Hidan was looking at a piece of meat. Goodness, he was going to be rough…

"…." Kakuzu didn't have a response for what Hidan had just said; he was regretting giving him permission and even worse _asking_ for it.

'Shit what did I just get myself into?' Kakuzu mentally smacked himself for giving into Hidan's game. He knew Hidan might actually be capable of back up his statement.

Hidan grabbed Kakuzu by the hips and lifted his ass to get a good view, Kakuzu's legs parted and folded against his chest. Hidan's smirk grew and his magenta eyes somehow darkened another shade and his pupils dilated more from the lust until only a ring of a dark shade of magenta was visible from behind the large pool of black that were now his pupils. Hidan placed the head of his dick at Kakuzu's quivering hole and began pushing in slowly but kept the intrusion constant and didn't stop moving into the warmth enveloping his dick; it was overwhelming and suffocating.

"Ugh, so tight, I love virgins."

Apparently the first thing he decided to say was that smartass remark. Meanwhile Kakuzu face planted internally. Kakuzu would have smacked the idiot in the back of the head if it wasn't for the rather important detail that the "idiot" was actually inside him – plus his hands were tied, literally.

"Shut up you imbecile!" Snapped Kakuzu at Hidan, he wouldn't let Hidan talk to him that way – his ego wouldn't allow him to keep quiet about it.

"Shhhh….. You're ruining my moment." Hidan really didn't have tact; he spoke his mind even if what he said was often retarded. Kakuzu was really hoping that was the end of his "complements" and verbal teasing.

'Man, I really want to punch him…..' Kakuzu would have pushed the albino off and walked away if it wasn't for the handcuffs restraining him to the bed.

Hidan had to stop himself from ramming himself into the tight orifice of the brunette; it was too much for him. He was going to take things slow and make _love_ to Kakuzu – unlike what the brunette had done to him the previous night which had been very _degrading_ and not gentle in the _slightest_ – hence why this was happening.

Kakuzu gave an approving nod signaling Hidan that he could finally move. Hidan started at a slow and steady pace pulling out until only the head of his dick was inside Kakuzu then sliding back in angling every thrust until he found that spot that made Kakuzu see stars. He had already memorized the where the spot was so it didn't take too long for the albino to hit the right spot.

"AH! THERE PLEASE HIT IT AGAIN!" Kakuzu didn't care how needy he sounded he was there too so he might as well enjoy himself.

"Ha! I told you, you were going to be begging for it! Now tell me how bad you want it." Hidan was being a cocky bitch knowing that he was doing things to Kakuzu's mind; it gave him a major ego boost. Hidan flashed Kakuzu a content smirk being full of himself; and for the first time Kakuzu found that he didn't hate that fucking smirk that Hidan always wore.

"Fuck me hard! Until I can't see anything but stars and can't scream anymore." Kakuzu gave into his own desires and answered Hidan as honestly as possible; he didn't care anymore, he was sharing this moment with Hidan.

Hearing this, Hidan threw all his self-restraint out the window and complied with Kakuzu's wishes by ramming himself into Kakuzu causing the brunette to moan the loudest Hidan had heard him all afternoon.

Kakuzu was so engrossed into the pleasure that he couldn't close his mouth thus his saliva was dripping off the sides of his mouth; every thrust Hidan made hit Kakuzu's prostate making him see stars and moan uncontrollably.

Hidan would be lying if he said he didn't find Kakuzu incredibly attractive at that moment. Although Kakuzu was a mess; Hidan found Kakuzu unbelievably irresistible. His mouth was ajar releasing music into Hidan's ears while his eyes were closed in ecstasy and his cheeks and the top of his ears were flushed and light shade of pink, his hair was fanned out below him and was stuck in different places of his face because of the thin layer of sweat coating his body.

The way the cherry sunset rays came inside the room, gave Kakuzu a flattering light complementing his tan skin. Hidan was amazed at how beautiful Kakuzu looked.

Hidan felt a familiar warmth pool in his core and knew he would come soon.

"I can't hold back anymore." With that being grunted Hidan started stroking Kakuzu's member to make him come with him; the pained expression Kakuzu had reminded Hidan that he hadn't taken the ring off. After saying "shit" Hidan quickly slid the ring off Kakuzu and when he did Kakuzu came on Hidan's hand, both their stomachs and his own stitched up chest.

When Kakuzu came the contraction of his muscles pulled the orgasm out of Hidan; while this happened they both groaned loudly. Out of nowhere they heard a scream. It was completely unexpected and terribly high pitched. Suddenly Kakuzu's closet doors swung open and out appeared a masked "boy" screaming.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" and with that said – or rather screamed – Tobi ran out of the room flailing his arms around his head. Kakuzu and Hidan didn't know whether they should be freaked out and confused or ashamed that Tobi had witnessed their moment.

"Shit that was unexpected…" was all that Hidan could say; he was conflicted. What was it that he was experiencing? Could this be…? _Shame_?

At the same time he was also internally laughing at Tobi's reaction. He wished that Tobi wouldn't wear a mask so he could have seen his horrified expression.

"I don't know if I should want to feel bad for him or to laugh at him." Kakuzu articulated, he was embarrassed about what Tobi had seen but also fund Tobi's reaction somewhat comical.

They would have broken out in laughter if the moment hadn't been so awkward. They just had mixed feelings about how their "moment" had ended.

"Could you please take these off, they kind of hurt."

Kakuzu cocked his head towards the handcuffs securing his hands to the bedpost and Hidan complied.

"Shit that was amazing, we should fuck more often."

And there was the smirk again that Kakuzu had begun to love. Hidan was exasperated at the beginning he wanted to take revenge on Kakuzu but now he had developed feelings for him.

"Sure but next time, warn me. My wrists hurt like a bitch..."

 **The end?**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Did you like it? Too much that not enough this? Let me know so I can improve (^-^) I promise I'll get better.**

 **Anyhow please favorite, comment, follow, and do all that business.**

 **Ight so I won't keep you that long, have a nice day! (Or late night or early morning cuz like I read at night so who knows) anyway since I like to make friends cuz I'm just a friendly potato like that if you liked this story and want to know more about the author (meaning moa) come talk to me I promise I don't bite….. Or do I? (Tries to do an evil laughter but chokes on spit "shit" drinks water and resumes the "evil laugh")**

 **P.S. There's a sequel to this story. It's titled "The next morning", if you liked this you can check it out – its mostly fluff and basically Hidan being foolishly in love.**

 **Bye and remember that I love you! *blows kisses and gives hugs* have a cookie and this is where we split (or not if you stick around long enough to read the other stories (in the future) that I shall be writing or PM me) *does a bow but falls off the stage and lands face first while the red curtains fall and the lights dim until there's only darkness and the sounds of feet shuffling away***


End file.
